I don't like her! I love her!
by Turbomechasonic
Summary: It just started as a dream, which became true. Runo's been kidnapped by the evil Maskerade and it's up to Dan to rescue her. It's all about DanxRuno oneshot. Bakugan Battle Brawlers doesn't belong to me. It belongs to...someone.


**I Don't Like Her! I love Her!**

"Maskerade" Dan said as he saw his enemy inside his room, taking out a key card.

"I haven't Came for you yet. Maybe later, I just want you to know how serious I am."

"Dan, watch out, this is a trap." Said Runo while entering his room.

"A trap? How?" Dan asked and instantanely was answered by Maskerade.

"She is the trap" He said while his minions entered the room and kidnapped Runo.

"Let me go!" She tried to get free from them but it was impossible, they were like gorillas and also like 5 guys there.

"Listen to me carefully Dan, if you want to see your friend alive, you better show up tomorrow. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?"

"You'll see" Maskerade said disappearing.

"Dan help me! Please!" Runo said as she was taken away by Masquerade's minions.

"Runo!!!" Dan shouted jumping out of his bed. He was all sweating and hard breathing, he was hell scared. But then, he realized it was just a nightmare.

"Geez, I should stop eating candies before sleeping. It makes me have nightmares, and horrible ones. Well, I should get some sleep. After all, Runo is all fine. Even if she was in danger I would do everything for her. Maskerade wouldn't be so stupid trying to kidnap her and leaving a letter on the floor next to my bed…I hate that guy!" He said looking down the floor and finding a letter.

"_Danniel, if you want to see your Runo alive, you should better show up tomorrow at the roof of your school at six o' clock. Otherwise, you'll see"_

"I hate when he says 'You'll see' it makes me go mad." Dan then saw another letter on the floor.

"_I know you don't like that phrase. That's why I use it. But this is no joke, if you don't show she is going to die. Even if you're one single minute late."_

"I hate him".

**The next day…**

Dan had to attend school that day, but he decided to skip it and train to death with Drago and Shun for his battle. Runo's life was on bet. So he woke up at six o' clock and went to Shun's house in order to start his training. Shun fortunately had already woken up and was waiting for him to battle, He had a feeling that he would be nicer now than when he'd have to fight Maskerade. So he decide that it would be the best to make him angry by making hard jokes about Runo.

"So, you decided to train with me. That's very odd of you. There's no mistake you like Runo so much." Shun said trying to make him get angry.

"Hey, that's not true! **I don't like her!!**" Dan said rally angry.

"As you say 'Romeo'."

"You asked for it Shun, I'm going to fight you as if I was fighting Maskerade!"

"That's better" Shun said to himself before entering to battle.

"Field open!"

They then started their battle. It was a one on one battle so it would be logical for both to use Drago and Skytress. Once they placed their key cards and Bakugans, they started brawling.

"Ability card, activate! Fire wall!" Dan said as he threw the card to Drago who started to burn. "Now Drago has 750 gs."

"Not so fast." Shun interrupted. "Key card, open!" Drago's points then decreased to 450 gs, letting both with the same level. Then Shun continued. "Ability card, Activate! Feather Storm!" then Skytress started glowing green. Her power had increased to 750 gs.

"I knew you'd do something like that. So take a look at this. Ability card! Fusion card!" Drago's power then was multiplied by 2 letting him have 900 gs. "Feel Dragonoid's fire, Shun."

"You had a strategy, so did I. Ability card! Ventus explosion!" Drago then became a marble and returned to Dan's hand. "You remember it, right? Ventus explosion would make a Bakugan return to his owner's hand."

"Unfortunately I remembered…late."

"Come on, Dan. I though you liked Runo." Shun said only making Dan more mad.

"I don't!!!"

"But you said you'd do anything for her. That just leads me to the point that there's gotta be something." Drago said.

"How long have you been listening to things I should think instead of shout when I'm alone?"

"I wasn't the only one who heard, you shout always. You should shut up someday. That's the reason why Maskerade knew how to get to you."

"Now you get it Dan?" Shun asked. "We always knew you liked her. Except for her, fortunately she didn't hear…yet. Why don't you accept it?"

Dan and Shun continued battling all the day. Shun won like billions of times while Dan was only thinking why his ultimate Dragonoid couldn't defeat a single Bakugan. Then he understood what was happening. He was only focused on winning that he had totally forgotten it was for Runo. He had to at least accept she was cute.

"Fine, I'll tell the truth. I do think she may be cute." Dan finally said blushed.

"Finally he discovered the reason why he couldn't focus. Now that he has determined his way to victory and why he is fighting, he is going to win. But I should make sure he did." Shun though. "Ok Dan, this is the last fight. It's almost the time for your fight."

"It's the only battle I need. Ability card, Activate! Fire attribute! This will increase all fire Bakugan gs by 200. That'd be like 750 gs again."

"Whatever, Ability card, activate! Ventus explosion!"

"I knew you'd do that. Key card, open! Fire shield! This will stop any ability card from activating. So, good bye Skytress. Drago, finish her with your fire blow!" Drago defeated Skytress and with that, Dan finally won a battle and was ready to face Maskerade, who would be dead if he had done anything to Runo.

"Congratulations Dan" Shun and Skytress said at the same time. "It was very smart of you by forcing your enemy to use an important ability and stop it." Shun said. "Good move"

"Thanks Shun, I'll do my best now, now Maskerade will see what happens when they mess with my friends."

"I though you said you liked her at least a little." Drago said.

"Shut up already, Drago."

Dan hurried to his school in order to make it in time not to face Runo's death. When he arrived he remembered that he had to meet them at the roof, so somehow he had to get there without being seen otherwise he'd be punished and Runo'd die. Both would lose. Fortunately, he managed to reach the roof without been seen by any teacher or personal. But now it'd come the hard part. Maskerade.

"So, you finally decide to show up huh." Maskerade said seeing Dan.

Dan saw both of them Maskerade and Runo. She was tied from legs, arms and hands and mouth covered, and was also handing from the antenna on the edge of the building roof so Dan though Maskerade would let her fall from there. He finally had the courage to and answered with a threatening. "Let her free now Maskerade!"

"Give me just one reason. Becau…"

"Let her go before I kick your ass and prevent you from sitting for the rest of your life!" Dan interrupted.

"That wasn't a reason"

"Ok, let her go. She is my friend and I lov…e to be with my friends." Dan finally said with some difficulties because he almost said something he shouldn't have.

"Did you just say that you like her?"

"Hell no! We are…just friends. Now let her go!"

"Not before our battle. If you win, I'll free her and I won't attack any of your friends anymore. But if I win, I'll let her fall from the top of this building."

"Okay then, let's brawl."

"Field open!"

"Doom card, set." Maskerade placed his doom card on the floor. Now every Bakugan Dan lost in battle would be sent into the doom dimension. "Remember Dan, this is a one on one battle."

"Ready Drago?" Dan asked to his powerful Bakugan who had been training almost all day.

"Sure I am, let's show this brat what happens when they get with my friend's girlfri…"

"STOP IT!" Dan interrupted again.

"Bakugan brawl!" Maskerade threw his Bakugan. "Hydranoid, stand!"

"Bakugan brawl!" Now Dan threw his Bakugan. "Dragonoid, stand!"

"Ability card, activate! Ultimate Dragonoid!" Drago's power then increased to 750 gs.

"Key card open!" Maskerade had activated darkus field. Duplicating Hydranoid's power up to 900 gs.

"Got'cha. Ability card, activate! Fire wall!" Drago started to burn, and his power level then grew to 950 gs.

"Not bad kid, but not good either. Fusion ability card, activate!" Now Hydranoid's power was duplicated once more. Now it had 1800 gs. "See Dan, even tough you like her, you won't rescue her. How bad."

"I'm tired of repeating it every time. So this time, I'll say it clear so you'll finally understand. All of you. I DON'T LIKE HER!!!!!...**I love her…**"

Dan finally had said it. His true feelings about Runo. Fortunately for him, Runo was all tied up so there was no possible way she could be there and listen to him. That was what he though until he heard behind him Runo's voice.

"Is…it true Dan?"

"Wha…Runo, I um… how? How you got here?"

"I untied her while you were discussing with Maskerade. Sorry 'bout not telling you, but I kind of knew you'd only tell the truth if you though she wasn't here."

"Dan…" Runo again said.

"Runo, I gotta tell you. It's true, I do love you. Ever since I met you at the supermarket, I have always loved you and I would never let the stupid of Maskerade to do anything bad to you.

Dan and Runo were really near now, they didn't know it yet, but they were getting closer and closer as they kept talking, I mean as Dan kept talking. Soon, they were face to face. Dan saw Runo's beautiful eyes that shone as if they were the moon. Her hair that was so long and pretty, blue hair that matched her eyes. He could say it was true, he did love her. And how couldn't you love such a beautiful girl?

"That's why Runo, that's why I…"

Dan was interrupted by Runo, who started talking too. "Enough talking Dan. You never shut up. I have to tell that I like you, maybe…more. I was wondering, if you did all this for me. I mean, you're risking yourself to much just for me." Dan took Runo's hand and made his finishing move. "I did all this for you. I only worry about you, and if you disappeared, then I wouldn't have anything to live for. If you knew how much I love you, that I even feel jealous of water. The water always has the chance, when you drink, to at least touch your dreaming lips. Something I've been dreaming for years. Something I'd give my life for."

Dan approached his face to Runo's the same as she. They both closed they eyes and closed the distance between them in a beautiful, and passionate kiss. It felt like forever for them. It was the best moment of both's life. Unfortunately, they had to breathe (A/N I Hate breathing).

"Now, my princess, I shall defeat him, so he won't interfere anymore."

"Go, my hero."

"Maskerade, now you're going to see how it feels losing. Ability card, activate! Fire shield! This will stop Hydranoid from your last ability card. Its power is now reduced to 900 gs again. Now Drago, let's end this once and for all.

"With pleasure Dan." Drago then defeated his enemy with his fire blow, ending the battle with the victory of our heroes.

Two months later…

"Runo, have you finished yet?" Dan asked to his girlfriend who was getting ready for their date.

"Almost ready." She finally opened the door and exit her room leaving Dan shocked about her beauty once again. "How do I look?"

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world." Dan said looking at her wearing her new white dress, which reached the floor and had some lines of a blue that matched both her ayes and her hair which was untied, leaned back and reached under her shoulders. She was an angel.

"You are the loveliest boy in the world." She answered giving him a little kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, I know. Well, let's get going. Julie's going to get mad if we are late for her 15 birthday."

"Yeah…I wonder how mine are going to be. It'll be in about 2 weeks. And I can count that you'll be there with an awesome present, won't you?

"Present? Oh yeah…the present." Dan said nervously. Then though to himself. "I gotta get her a present."

* * *

**This was my first Bakugna fic. i hope you liked it and sorry if i haven't got such a good vocabulary. I'm not used to write in english, which i had to a long time ago :P.**


End file.
